Terapia contra la ira de un inu-youkai
by icecream kuraki
Summary: "Canon" Kagome tomara la decisión de ayudar a cierto indiferente youkai, con su problema de controlar la emoción del enojo, en una especie de terapia, aunque la situación no resulte, como ella supuestamente la planeó.


**oDisclaimer: La serie de Inuyasha no me pertenece, pero las tramas, sííí.**

**Nota de autora: **Volví de nuevo, aunque sera por temporadas xD. Este será un pequeño fanfic, no sera muy largo, de comedia (supuestamente, porque no es mi fuerte o,o). Esta idea salio, al ver la película Locos de ira, aunque la trama sera muy distinta. Tendrá algunas escenas hilarantes.

**Aclaración:**  
- Diálogos " hola"  
- Pensamientos _'hola'_ en cursiva

Ok!, a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo. Voy a apreciar mucho tu comentario (quejas, halagos o tomatazos), para saber sí les ha gustado este capítulo.

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Capítulo** **1. Rabietas**

La bóveda matutina, se veía tan consolada como miles de papiros, envueltos en figuras de papel de colores tornasoles, con los suaves nubarrones dispersos. El ambiente, parecía centellear con un resplandor surrealista, reflejando grupos de luces, parcialmente disueltas, con las gotas de lluvia de la noche anterior, extendiéndose en finos hilos de cristal.

Una pequeña niña de unos ojos de matiz castaño, llevaba un pulcro kimono amarillo, con unos simpáticos cuadros naranjas, que se plasmaban alrededor del tejido de su vestimenta, en lo que se situaba al lado de otra joven. Se sentó sobre sus propios pies y enderezó su espalda en un arco singular, para mirar fijamente, el trabajo manual que la miko del futuro, ejercía de forma elegante y pausada, con sus delicadas manos.

Kagome se encontraba hilvanado una fina manta de pigmentos cerúleos, con la que se abrigaría la pequeña protegida de cierto inu-youkai. La frazada se había deshilachado en unos extremos, dejando unas delgadas líneas que se desunían de su punto de origen. La muchacha de cabellera azabache, conservaba fija su atención, en volver a introducir el hilo de seda, en el diminuto orificio de la aguja de madera tallada, mientras esbozaba una ligera mueca, cerrando uno de sus ojos perfilados por el largo abanico de pestañas, y su minúsculo apéndice sobresalía traviesamente de sus labios con el sabor indeleble de los melocotones . Aquel instante, le pareció muy divertido a la pequeña, que se rio ligeramente, sacando de la ardua concentración a la sacerdotisa.

La infante aprovecho la distracción, para comentarle una situación que le venía dando vueltas a su hiperactiva cabeza, desde hace días, "Kagome-sama, me preocupa un poco Sesshomaru-sama, en ocasiones". La joven del futuro, parpadeo varias veces y los pensamientos de terminar de zurcir la frazada se detuvieron brutamente en un colapso especulativo, como si se almacenaran en un lugar muy recóndito. Levanto la cabeza lentamente, para girarla hacia su pequeña interlocutora y proceder a mirarla con dulzura, porque le llego de lleno la curiosidad, quería saber porque su compañera estaba preocupada por el estoico demonio Lord del Oeste, susurrándole espaciadamente, "¿Por qué dices eso, Rin-chan?".

Los grandes ojos de tono avellana de la niña, se abrieron de par en par un poco más con un toque de seriedad, como si fuesen aquellos frutos que caían repentinamente a las praderas, tras la sacudida de las ramas bajo el influencia del viento, tras la conjetura que le expresaría, "Creo que Sesshomaru-sama, tiene uhm…un problema de control de la ira".

Kagome se quedó paralizada en su sitio, sin poder cambiar inmediatamente de postura a pesar de que había permanecido mucho tiempo sentada, por la impresión que le causo, la afirmación que le dijo la chiquilla. Pasaron unos segundos, que le parecieron tan eternos a la azabache, antes de parpadear varias veces y tener de nuevo, la continuidad de sus pensamientos y analizar lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, ya que ella nunca había imaginado que Rin pronunciara tales palabras. Además, la pequeña adoraba muchísimo a su protector y le gustaba estar a su lado, a pesar de su inmutable carácter. La joven mayor, frunció el ceño levemente y levanto paralelamente su brazo al lado de su rostro, para posar su dedo índice de su mano derecha sobre su labio inferior, en forma rítmica, una y otra vez, en un gesto analítico, tal vez algo había pasado, que lograba hacer dudar a la niña, algún suceso; pero en un caso más extremo, el youkai pudo haber golpeado a su protegida, aunque eso podría ser muy inusual, porque él siempre cuidaba de ella y no permitiría que nadie ni siquiera la tocara de sus finos cabellos.

Rin, se quedó largamente observando a la muchacha, que seguía sentada a su lado, como si estuviera sumergida en sus cavilaciones, sin responderle absolutamente nada, por lo que, levanto uno de sus manos rápidamente y la poso sobre uno de los hombros de la chica del futuro, para sacudirla rápidamente y llamar su atención, porque no quería que la miko tuviera una idea equivocada de su Señor, y añadió con voz alarmada, "No te preocupes, él nunca le ha hecho daño a Rin-chan, yo sé que él nunca lo haría. Pero, cuando el señor Jaken comete algún error, Sesshomaru-sama va a pegarle o a darle una patada, o lanzarlo muy lejos, y cuando es una equivocación más pequeña y él este solo un poco molesto con Jaken-sama, pues él camina sobre él".

A Kagome, casi se le salen sus ojos de sus cavidades oculares, y sentía que su mandíbula se alargaba, así como la corriente eléctrica que recorría toda su espina dorsal, a la anécdota que acababa de contarle Rin de su cuidador, de lo que les acontecía todos los días. Acaso, era un ¿tipo de enfermedad?, el abuso auto-indulgente, con el sufrimiento aquel sapo verde de ojos saltones amarillos y atuendo peculiar, en las manos del estoico youkai, y de las razones del porqué, Rin estaba tan tranquila con la situación. Todo era muy extraño, para ella, no entendía porque pasaba eso. La joven mayor de orbes pardos, cerró los ojos y volteo de medio lado, para suspirar consecutivamente, para lograr calmarse. Segundos más tarde, logro reflexionar más fríamente lo que sucedía y entendió que en esta época feudal, el resto eran tratados de una forma muy diferente de su tiempo actual, aquí regía más el dominio del poder, la sublevación y la poca tolerancia. Aunque más bien en el feudo de la ironía, parecía que a Sesshomaru le sonaba mejor que su fiel sirviente Jaken, fuera como un equivalente de caminar de una bolsa de saco de boxeo, al estilo puching-bag. O tal vez el demonio de ojos ámbar, algún día había observado atentamente de soslayo, al youkai sapo en un momento de aburrimiento y sencillamente determino, que su sirviente vestía con un kimono oscuro, de una tela muy parecida con las que elaboraban las bolsas de lona y pensó que podía usarlo, con fines de entrenamiento, pensó Kagome.

La miko sacudió su cabeza, al ver la expresión abatida de la pequeña Rin, al mirar hacia el lado, donde estaba su acompañante. Y tomo la decisión rápidamente de ayudarla, sin pensar en las consecuencias, una acción muy imprudente de su parte. No obstante, también para ayudar al demonio completo, a controlar sus tendencias violentas, que hasta ahora, tenían un deje preocupante. La azabache tomo gentilmente una de las manos de Rin, sonriéndole tímidamente, para exhalar profundamente y responderle, "Voy a hacer lo posible para ayudarte, Rin-chan".


End file.
